NIH Project Summary: This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project will demonstrate feasibility for development of a bacteriophage-based preventative and treatment for American Foulbrood in honey bees. Phase I will focus on development of a bacteriophage treatment for P. larvae as a therapy for American Fouldbrood. In addition, efforts will be made to minimize the impact of the bacteriophage treatment on the commensal bacteria in the gastrointestinal tract of the honey bees. Phase II in vivo studies will be conducted at the experimental apiaries at the University of Arkansas. BioDetection Instruments will also work closely with the appropriate agencies to make certain that all regulatory requirements are met before the final product(s) is marketed.